


Should've Taken a Left Turn at the Sierras

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl gets lost on a long distance flight. She ends up spending the weekend in the mountains fighting a forest fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Taken a Left Turn at the Sierras

Kara’s ringing phone woke her up sometime around 10 on Saturday morning. “Mornin’ Alex,” she greeted her sister. “Have you watched the news this morning,” Alex asked. “You just woke me up,” Kara replied as she stumbled out of bed into her living room and turned on the TV. “There’s a forest fire up in Yosemite, looks pretty bad,” Alex informed her younger sister. “Right, give me 20 minutes to eat breakfast, shower, and get dressed,” Kara responded. “You’ve got 15,” Lucy responded. “What is Lucy doing in your apartment at 10am on a Saturday,” Kara inquired as she started rummaging for some eggs. “Well, you see Baby Danvers, when two adults enjoy each other’s company very much…,” Lucy started. “You know what? I don’t want to know,” Kara interrupted before hanging up. She proceeded to fry an egg and some bacon, and put it on an English muffin with some cheese, before eating three of those along with some deliciously in-season raspberries, chasing it down with a large glass of apple juice. After a shower and minimal make-up (she’ll probably just get covered in soot anyway), she flew off. In the wrong direction.  
  
Kara had just planned to fly straight north until she hit the Sierra Nevadas and follow the mountains until she saw smoke. However, mountains are harder to see from 30,000 feet than she had anticipated. Kara ended up flying clear over them and ending up over the Great Basin of Nevada. She realized something was wrong when the terrain shifted from woodlands to sparse desert. “Crap, I’m lost aren’t I,” Kara asked herself before turning around and heading back the way she came. Once she reached the edge of the desert, she got her phone out and looked at the compass app. “Yeah, that boundary’s heading northwest, so that’s definitely the mountains. Where am I? Oh, of course the GPS doesn’t work this high up.” She shot down to the ground. Alex had gotten her one of those offline topographic map apps for long distance flights, but hadn’t gotten her GPS unlocked so she could use it at altitude. Once she figured out her position, Kara resumed flying at slightly-above-normal velocity.  
  
After zeroing in on the command center, Kara landed near a man who looked to be in charge. “What can I do to help,” Supergirl asked. “You can start by clearing our airspace as much as possible. We were delayed by two hours this morning because of some punks with drones trying to sell footage to the media,” the fire chief replied. “I should have an FAA transponder,” Kara said, unclipping a device from her belt and checking it was on. “What’s the call sign,” the fire chief asked. “DEO 56,” Kara informed him. “Hey Amy, you got a DEO 56 on radar,” the fire chief asked into his radio. “Should be right on top of you Greg,” Amy replied. “That’s Supergirl. She just arrived to help,” Greg informed her. “10-4,” Amy said. Turning back to Supergirl, Greg told her, “if you want to help, there’s a Girl Scout camp on the other side of that ridge. There shouldn’t be any kids there over the weekend, but we haven’t been able to make contact with them.” “Right, what frequency are you operating on,” Kara asked. “154,” Greg responded. Kara nodded before flying off, adjusting her radio as she went.  
  
Kara landed in front of a gaggle of young women near the camp’s pool. “What’s going on? You need to get out of here,” she said. An older woman came up and told her, “our jeep died in the middle of the road and we’re stuck here.” “Do you have another vehicle,” Supergirl asked. “Yes, but the jeep is blocking the road. We can’t get past it,” the woman replied. “We figured the pool was the safest place to sit out a fire,” one of the other ladies piped up. “Good thinking. Where’s the jeep,” Supergirl inquired. “About a mile and a half that way,” the older woman responded. “Right,” Supergirl said and flew away to move the jeep. She returned a few minutes later carrying it. “Just to let you know, there’s a pair of glasses in the right rear cupholder,” Supergirl informed them. “Thanks,” one of the women replied as she ran up to retrieve the glasses. “The road should be clear, but I wouldn’t waste too much time,” Supergirl said.  
  
As she flew up, someone said over the radio, “hey Supergirl, there’s a fallen tree blocking a fire truck about 3.5 clicks northwest of your location. Can you move it?” “Sure thing,” Supergirl replied. Arriving there, it was simple enough for Kara to pick up one end and pivot it out of the way. The firefighters thanked her, put their axes away, and moved on.  
  
Supergirl worked the rest of the day more or less the same, rescuing stranded hikers, freezing flames, and clearing debris. She stopped a little too enthusiastically around 2:00 when a local Papa John’s donated 30 pizzas. She sat with a group of female firefighters, talking trash about their male coworkers. About 20 minutes after sunset a call came over the radio, “all right ladies and gents, that’s it for tonight. It’s too risky working out here after dark in this terrain. NWS says there’s a system moving in on Monday that should take care of anything we can’t handle tomorrow. Check out at HQ on your way into town. Be back here at 0800 tomorrow."  
  
Kara followed the headlights back into town before landing at a Big Belly Burger. She stopped in the restroom to wash the soot off her face and hands. After convincing the teenage girl behind the check out to actually let her pay, she ordered a meal and proceeded to eat it in a booth. She found a cheap motel nearby and checked into it, grateful for J’onn getting her a credit card that said Supergirl on it. She requested some toiletries from the front desk and got directly into the shower after arriving in her room. After seeing the state of her clothing and not having anything else, Kara decided against getting dressed again until morning. She sent an MMS to the Superfriends group telling Alex, Winn, James, and Lucy that she would be gone until the following evening. She also warned Alex not to try to steal her bear back as Kara had won him fair and square. Lucy demanded an explanation to that and Kara told her to ask her new girlfriend, which James and Winn demanded an explanation for. Kara spent the rest of the evening watching reruns and the news before setting an alarm and falling asleep.  
  
The next morning the first thing Kara noticed was the alarm going off. Then she noticed that the pillows were too soft and that she was naked. Briefly worrying about having gone home with a guy, Kara shut the alarm off before remembering the day before. She saw she had 45 minutes to get dressed, check out, eat, and fly up to the park. She went to the bathroom, got dressed, and decided to steal the toiletries from the hotel room. They probably would throw them out anyway, and the deodorant in her DEO locker was running low. After stopping at a local diner for two orders of pancakes and sausage, she followed the road back into the park.  
  
Unfortunately, the wind had shifted overnight and was threatening to blow the fire from the backcountry where it had started towards the main visitor area. Supergirl spent most of the morning warning campers at higher elevations of the impending danger. She also delivered medication to a family whose kid had developed diarrhea. After a stop at the park restaurant for an overpriced cheeseburger, she spent the next hour freezing an entire creek to form a fire break. Then she had to go rescue a news team who had gotten boxed in by the fire.  
  
Later they got the call everyone had been hoping to avoid. A small child had been separated from her family as they rushed to get away from the fire. Supergirl flew back along the trail using her x-ray vision to scan for the child. “I’ve found her,” she called over the radio before dropping down. “Hey there,” Supergirl said as she crouched down in front of the girl. “Supergirl,” the girl shouted. “Your mom and dad are really worried about you. I’m gonna get you back to them,” Supergirl told her. “Am I in trouble,” the girl asked. “No, not at all. Your parents are more scared than angry. Come on, you want to fly,” Supergirl asked. “Yeah,” the girl replied. Supergirl picked her up and carried her back to her parents.  
  
The next couple hours were fairly uneventful, mostly consisting of firebreaks and flat tires. Around 5:00 Supergirl called over the radio, “I should probably head out now. I need to be back in town tomorrow morning and I’m not comfortable yet with long distance night flights. That storm system looks like it’s moving in from the west. Is there anything else you need before I leave?” Her response came in the form of several “no”s, “that’s all”s, and “thank you”s. Kara stopped at the visitor center to get something for Winn’s tacky souvenir collection and another snapback for Lucy. She then took off west and had to duck under the clouds to follow the coast back to National City.  
  
She arrived back at her high rise a couple hours later soaking wet and slightly chilly. She sent a quick text off to let her friends know she was back safely, before plugging her phone in and taking a warm shower. Dinner consisted of leftovers and coffee. Kara then researched her own weekend to see how much information she could include in her Supergirl article without arousing Snapper’s suspicion. She wrote something up and sent it off before catching up on email and Tumblr and heading to bed.


End file.
